


you think the pirate thing is cute

by dramatic_audio



Category: EOS 10
Genre: M/M, it might become ryan/akmazian later tho, it's just a discussion about it through jane and ryan, this isn't any real ryan/akmazian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 01:20:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12783837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dramatic_audio/pseuds/dramatic_audio
Summary: it's not exactly a secret that everyone has a crush on doctor ryan dalias. just about everyone who has set eyes on doctor dalias has fallen immediately in love, and the only person who doesn't realize it? is ryan. thank god he has jane around to help him.





	you think the pirate thing is cute

**Author's Note:**

> my friend is starting eos 10 so ayyyyyy

it's not exactly a secret that everyone has a crush on doctor ryan dalias. just about everyone who has set eyes on doctor dalias has fallen immediately in love, and the only person who doesn't realize it? is ryan.  
  
if she wasn't around, that man wouldn't know what a love life was if it hit him on the head and drugged him with an alien aphrodisiac. (that one was sort of her fault. not the alien aphrodisiac, that was him. god, did that man need her.)  
  
sometimes, she resented her helpful tendencies. every human, every alien, hell, even the accused terrorist living in the cargo bay was falling over themselves for this clueless doctor and not one could be janed. and now, suddenly, ryan was interested in doctor osolong. which, seriously? she had had the courtesy to ask if he liked him, and when he said he wasn't gay, that was practically the go-ahead.  
  
"i'm just saying, you could do better!" she protested. "and he's totally out of your league."  
  
"doctor osolong is not out of my league!" he stabbed the alien's heart with more vigor than necessary.  
  
"well, the forehead--"  
  
"oh my god, will you just shut up?"  
  
jane cracked a smile. "listen, all i'm saying is, there are plenty of other fish in the sea! uh, station."  
  
"like who?"  
  
"there's akmazian."  
  
"jane."  
  
"mmhm."  
  
"are you serious?"  
  
"what? he's toootally into you."  
  
"he's a suspected terrorist."  
  
"so?"  
  
"he deals with illegal black market trades."  
  
"so?"  
  
"he's got a weird pirate thing!"  
  
"admit it, you think the pirate thing is cute."  
  
"i do not," ryan said violently, handing the heart over to her. his lips betrayed him, the corners twitching slightly.  
  
"i knew it!"  
  
"you don't know anything."  
  
"you like him."  
  
"you just want doctor osoling to yourself. who, by the way, is gay, and totally into me."  
  
"probably because he doesn't know you that well."  
  
ryan sighed. "doctor urvidian said the same thing."  
  
"i mean, akmazian got to see your--"  
  
"thank-you so much jane!" ryan exclaimed, glaring at her and making jerking motions with his head towards the unconcious alien on the table.  
  
"what? she's not gonna hear anything, i have her heart right here."  
  
"oh my god," ryan groaned. "listen. the only thing i think about akmazian, is that he's innocent and should recieve the justice he deserves. but i do not particularly like him, or wish to talk to him any more than necessary. is that clear?"  
  
"mmhm. perfectly, doctor dalias."  
  
"hey, don't you doctor dalias me."  
  
"sure, doctor dalias."


End file.
